El Crimen ¿Perfecto?
Anotaciones *Léase Crístal, acentuado en la y'', no Crystál. *Esta novela está, algo al estilo inglés, por eso los nombres de los personajes y los apellidos pueden resultar extraños (es que trataré de ponerlos ingleses). También puede que aparezcan algunas palabras en inglés. *Esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Crystal, por eso está en primera persona, como si ella lo contara. Prólogo Aquello parecía imposible de resolver, un asesinato sin casi pistas. Pero la detective Crystal tenía una capacidad única para desifrar, estos casos retorcidos, pensando como criminal. Además, según ella ''"No existe el crimen perfecto". Agradecimiento A los chicos del xat por darme los apellidos y nombres, a cada rato les pido xD Capítulo 1 Estaba yo sentada una silla, en el patio de mi casa, tomando el té en ese día tormentoso, cuando mi fiel Espeon fue a llevarme mi teléfono celular. -"You were everything, everything that I wanted...We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it..." -sonaba el celular -Gracias, querido. -le di una palmadita a Espeon en la cabeza, tomé el celular y atendí- ¿Sí?... Sí, soy yo... ¿Cómo?... Bueno, sin duda podré hacerlo... Bien, o sea no quise decir que seguramente lo resuelva, sino que lo puedo intentar... Claro, claro, eso mismo... Bueno, sí, adiós. -y corté -¿Espee? -me miró desconcertado, ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha -Verás, Espeon, sucede que el inspector Jones me acaba de llamar... -me aclaré la voz y dije:- Bueno, mataron a una mujer cuando iba del hotel a su casa. Anyways, tenemos que irnos. Tráeme mi bolso, por favor. El pokémon entró a la casa y volvió con un bolso colgado en su cuello. Me lo dio y salimos afuera después de guardar todo. Llamé a un taxi, lo cual es vergonzoso, porque siendo detective tengo que tomar un taxi. "Crystal" -me dicen- "No es conveniente que conduzcas a tu edad... podrías tener un accidente." ¡Ja! Se piensan que soy una niña... pero bueno: les agradezco a los inspectores que me cuiden tanto. Ya que mis padres no están casi nunca en casa... Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen, había un montón de gente y fue algo difícil abrirme paso... cargué a Espeon y fui pasando hasta donde estaba el inspector Jones. -Hola, inspector. -Hola, Crys. -dijo volteándose hacia mí- Supongo que quieres saber cómo fueron los hechos. -Ajá. -Bien, la Señora Thomson venía saliendo del hotel, cuando oyó un disparo. Eso es lo que dijo el portero. -¿Nadie vio quién disparó? ¿Había alguien más en la calle? ¿El disparo iba dirigido a ella? -No, nadie lo vio y no había nadie más... o eso es lo que dice el portero. Sí, el disparo pasó cerca de la vie... -sonreí ligeramente y el inspector se aclaró la garganta- señora, perdón, quien naturalmente, se asustó. Luego dispararon una vez más y le dieron. -¿Hay razones para creer que fue el portero? -No... al menos eso creemos, pero nunca se sabe quién terminará matando a una anciana por la calle. -Claro, claro. ¿Y no dejaron un arma? ¿Ninguna pista? ¿Nadie fue a ver? -No, fueron a atender a la señora inmediatamente. De todas formas no se pudo hacer nada: le dispararon en la cabeza y murió. No se encontró nada del otro lado, desde donde dispararon. -¿Difícil, eh? -Sí. -suspiró y luego me miró- ¿Por qué no vas y revisas? Tal vez encuentres algo que los otros no pudieron ver, o que tú sepas relacionar. -Eso mismo pensaba. Vamos, Espeon. Bajé a Espeon y fuimos hasta el otro lado la calle. Allí habían unos cajones de no sé qué porquería, donde perfectamente una persona puede esconderse, disparar hacia el otro lado de la calle, matar a una anciana y escapar sin ser visto. Y mucho más en la noche... Me agaché hacia allí y vi una tarjeta de un ¿mecánico? Estaba cubierta por la tierra y tal vez por eso no la distinguieron... o los nuevos policías no son ta eficazes como los otros. Tenía una dirección pero el nombre estaba borroso. Me puse guantes para no borrar ninguna huella, copié la dirección en mi libreta y metí la tarjeta en una bolsa. No hallé nada más así que volví con el inspector y le di la tarjeta para que revisaran si había huellas digitales. -Una cosa más que olvidé preguntarle, inspector. -le dije antes de entrar al hotel -¿Sí? -¿A qué hora sucedió...? -Cerca de las 10 de la noche, no se sabe la hora exacta. -Bien... -suspiré y entré para interrogar ¡Cómo odiaba eso! Horas y horas de preguntas interminables, que me retuerzo el cererbro pensando qué más puedo preguntar, si no falta algo... Uff, ¿y para qué? No obtuve nada, nadie parecía ser sospechoso. Cuando llegué a casa, miré la dirección de la tarjeta de nuevo: ahí podía haber alguna pista, o tal vez sólo era una tarjeta que no precisamente tenía que ser del asesino. Luego me puse a pensar en quién podría ayudarme... Julie, Julie Watson. Una gran amiga; la conocí cuando teníamos 12 años y ella se mudó al barrio donde vivía. Siempre jugábamos a ser detectives y resolver casos... yo solía decir: "Elemental, mi querida Watson". ¡Era tan divertido! Creo que ella siempre tuvo una capacidad especial para nunca darse por vencida, aún cuando la situación no era comprometedora... Podía llamarla, con la excusa de que hacía tiempo que nos veíamos... tal vez contarle el caso, y podía ser que me ayudara. -"16:00 p.m. Estoy en casa de Julie. Llamo a la puerta... allá viene mi Watson... " -anoté en mi libreta, sonriendo por lo último. -¡Hola, Crys! -me saludó con su alegría, característica en ella desde que la conozco. -Hola, Julie... tanto tiempo. -dije estrechando su mano. Ella me hizo pasar y nos sentamos en la sala. -¿Quieres té, café, algo... ? -me ofreció. -No, no. Muchas gracias. -le contesté moviendo las manos en señal de no. -Bueno, ¿y para que viniste? -¿Yo? Eh... sólo vine porque hace tiempo que no nos vemos y eso... -traté de pensar en una respuesta convincente: Julie Watson no es del tipo que se puede engañar fácilmente, en especial cuando te conoce desde hace años. -No te creo, Crystal. Estás aquí por algo... podrás engañar a todos pero a mí no. -esbozó una sonrisa y fue por un periódico. Luego me lo pasó y miré por unos segundos; no era necesario mirarlo más tiempo. -Genial. -dije con sarcasmo.- Ahora todo el mundo se entera de que mataron a una vieja... -agregué en el mismo tono. -No es tan malo... -Julie siempre buscando el lado positivo.- Así al menos la gente está prevenida, ¿no crees? -Supongo... -Pero eso no es lo único por lo que viniste, ¿no? -continuó. -Julie, Julie, Julie... ¿cómo haces para enterarte de todo lo que piensan hacer las personas? -Ja, ja. No lo hago, tú sí. Ya nos desviamos del tema... ¿qué va?... -agregó haciendo un ademán de que no tenía importancia.- Bueno, como decía... seguro me vas a pedir ayuda, ¿nop? -Cuando se trata de mí no se te escapa nada, nunca se te escapó. So... ¿me vas a ayudar? No necesité decir nada más porque en seguida se escuchó un potente: "¡¡Sí!!", que me hizo taparme los oídos, seguido de que Julie se parara a la mesa y comenzara a decir unas cuántas cosas mientras yo sólo reía, tratando de calmar su emoción. -¡Imagínate! -dijo, entre muchas cosas más.- ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos! Cuando fingíamos que éramos detectives y jugábamos a descubrir al ladrón de juguetes y otras cosas más... ¡Pero esta vez va a ser real para mí! -Ajá... -asentí.- Espero que todavía tengas tu "detección especial de mentiras", je, je. -Claro que la tengo, querida; imposible perderla: pensé que algún día la necesitaría para ayudarte. -Oye... ---- -Así que Julie me ayudará... perfecto. -me dije a mí misma mientras caminaba de noche, luego de regresar de casa de mi amiga. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así, me senté en un banco de un parque cercano para observar a la gente que pasaba. Y ahí comenzó mi observación... muy a mi pesar... o tal vez, no tanto... Me estoy volviendo loca psicoanalizando a la gente y supongo que lo haré hasta el día en que muera. Pasó una anciana, nada fuera de lo normal. Saqué mi libreta y me puse a anotar. "11:45 pm - Banca del parque Hasta ahora, todo bien. Excepto que... ¿qué haría una anciana a estas horas de la noche paseando por el parque? Pueden asaltarla... Tendré que mirarla más de cerca. Tal vez sea de esos que se disfrazan de ancianas para pasar desapercibidos... tontos." Paré de escribir y metí la libreta en mi bolso, me aseguré de que mi celular estuviera en silencio y seguí a la viejita disimuladamente. Caminaba como una persona cualquiera, sin perderle el rastro a la señora, que iba a paso acelerado para tener una edad avanzada. Ella se acercó a un joven que estaba cubierto con una gabardina oscura y un sombrero que no dejaba ver su rostro. Bien, esa noche no dormiría. Llegué a una distancia prudente y me arrodillé para hacer como si me ataba los cordones de mis zapatillas. Con mi abrigo me tapé y escribí rápidamente en mi libreta con una letra casi incomprensible. "12:00 - Parque Esa definitivamente NO es una anciana. Dejaría esto y me iría a dormir pero no puedo, quizás esté relacionado con el otro crimen.'"'' Guardé la libreta nuevamente y di unas vueltas al rededor sin que nadie me notara, hasta que escuché un grito ahogado. ---- "3:30 am - Mi casa Quién lo diría... una anciana con un cuchillo que asesina a sangre fría... ¿por qué las ancianas me persiguen? Y lo peor es que ya no podré dormir esta noche. Al menos alcancé a escuchar las palabras de la víctima 'No fue mi culpa, tuve que matarla... ella me vio... '" Capítulo 2 A mis 18 años, no duermo la mayoría de las noches. Tomo medicamentos para permanecer despierta y grandes cantidades de cafeína. Un día de estos tendré un colapso por la falta de sueño. Me pasé toda la madrugada tratando de unir a las dos ancianas: algo me dice que se conectan entre sí. Tal vez, la supuesta anciana del parque es un tipo que mandó robarle algo a la otra, por medio del otro hombre que mató. La policía le sacará lo más que pueda. Lo malo es que no sé casi nada de la primera víctima; no la investigué cuando se suponía que lo hiciera. Y reclamándome eso, no pude sacarle provecho a la madrugada. No he avanzado nada y eso realmente me frustra... ¿estoy fallando como detective? Comentarios Comenten... como siempre acepto sugerencias, críticas '''constructivas, no destructivas (¬___¬ ojito con lo que me digan ¬w¬), tomatazos... xD regalos... dinero... golosinas... xD alagos, elogios... insultos xD mentiraaaa... insultos no >w< Les agradeceré el que comenten cuando conquiste al mundo... serán recompensados =D (?) xD Si falta asteriscos agreguen... y serán más recompensados aún luul x3 *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 01:09 13 mar 2010 (UTC) *HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CHAN!! xD, me encanta esta novela!!! la narracion la trama los personajes tanto Crytal como JULIE, ya queiro ver que siguee!! -le tira regalos dinero golosinas y- Esta buenisima, esta bien hecha esa novela, -alagos y elogios- No te dejare como salsa andante, no me gusta insultar a mis amigos y las mentiras, buena las mentiras son otro caso -no e suqe te mienta si no que..-.xD, FELICIDADES!! Deberias ganar el premio de los Pokenovels o como se llamen.... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '02:08 13 mar 2010 (UTC) * Muy buena novela espero que la continues pronto N 02:37 13 mar 2010 (UTC) *Loo qe qiieroo deciir, guumii, esk ''"Mentira, insultoos no" x3 '''↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 01:09 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *NOOOO CRYYYYSTAAAL!!!! NO ESTAS FALLAANDOO!! NO DIGAS ESO!!!!!! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 03:06 2 jul 2010 (UTC) * Categoría:El Crimen ¿Perfecto?